


Untitled Birthday Porn (for now)

by LacrimaDraconis



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they are doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Birthday Porn (for now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gehirnstuerm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gehirnstuerm/gifts).



_**TVD-fic: Untitled Birthday Porn (Damon/Alaric)**_  
 **Title:** Untitled Birthday Porn (for now)  
 **Author:**[](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lacrimadraconis**](http://lacrimadraconis.livejournal.com/)    
 **Pairing:** Damon/Alaric  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** ~ 350  
 **Summary:** So they are doing it.  
 **Disclaimer:** Written for fun, not for profit.

 **A/N:** This is written for [](http://gehirnstuerm.livejournal.com/profile)[**gehirnstuerm**](http://gehirnstuerm.livejournal.com/)  's birthday because she is awesome!!! Unbetaed, so beware!

Alaric still can’t believe that they are doing this. Or rather, doing it. The fumbling and clumsy make out sessions after long nights of drinking at the Grill? He can live with that.

The fact that he hasn’t put up much of a protest when the other man’s hands have found their way into his pants more and more often lately? He can ignore that; a man has needs and urges.

But this? This is new.

They are both sober for a change and have originally been doing... he doesn’t even remember. The sight before him is too distracting.

Damon is kneeling in front of him, his hand wrapped around Alaric’s cock, firmly stroking up and down rhythmically. Those decades of experience must be worth something because Alaric has to bite back a moan, when Damon twists his hand in an unexpected way.

He can see the beginnings of a smug grin appearing on Damon’s face at that, but the vampire obviously has planned to do other things with his mouth. He takes his hand off of Alaric’s cock and starts running his tongue up the length. He repeats this move several times and the slowness of it drives Alaric crazy. He bucks his hips a little and promptly earns a glare from the vampire, but then Damon finally sucks him into his mouth.

Alaric does moan this time and he doesn’t even give a damn because Damon does this thing with his tongue that is bordering on obscene. There are gentle licks against the tip of his cock, followed by swirls around the whole head and those incredible lips wrap even tighter around him. Alaric loses track at some point and, throwing his head against the back of the couch, decides to just let himself feel.

He is close already and Damon is applying pressure in all the right places. When he suddenly swallows him down completely, Alaric can’t hold back any longer and comes with his hips bucking into the vampire’s mouth.

So the history teacher is doing it with Damon Salvatore? Right this moment, Alaric really couldn’t care less.


End file.
